A box of 100 personalized pencils costs $\$30$. How many dollars does it cost to buy 2500 pencils?
Answer: The ratio of pencils to cost is $100:\$30$.  Multiplying both parts of this ratio by 25 gives a ratio of $2500:\$750$, so 2500 pencils costs $\boxed{\$750}$.